violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Susana Ferro is a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from Studio On Beat, but sadly, she thinks she is better than any other student. Ludmila is considered one of the main antagonists from the series. She is vain and a mean girl who treats people horribly. She is full of herself and calls herself a "Supernova", she likes bragging around and making other people feel bad. She comes from an upper-class family and is a very rich and selfish girl, but that doesn't stop her from doing anything that she has in mind. She likes manipulating people and making others feel miserable. But despite her awful personality, Ludmila is one of the most talented students at Studio On Beat, but she doesn't focus on her talents or teamwork, she just wants to be the best and says she doesn't need any practice because she is already perfect. She gets jealous very easily, especially on Violetta, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at the Studio. In the second season, she seems a bit changed and seems to be a nicer person who doesn't think she is the best anymore, but deep inside, she is the same old Ludmila. Her real personality is revealed again at the middle of Season 2. She is now even more jealous of Violetta and now she and Diego have a plan to destroy Violetta and make her leave the Studio; but Violetta found out about their plan at the end of the second season, making her break up with Diego and get back together with León. Ludmila is potrayed by Mercedes Lambre. Personality Ludmila comes from an upper class family. She is the total diva of Studio On Beat. She loves lying and manipulating in any and every situation to get her own way. She loves to control her situation. She thinks she is the biggest star. She thinks the world revolves around her and she loves to be the center of attention. She is also a very good singer, but she doesn't focus on that very much, she just wants to get rod of Violetta so she can be "the best". In Season 2, she seemed like she changed at the beginning, and many people thought she is a better person, but most of them still knew that Ludmila will never change. She and Diego made a pact; Diego had to pretend to like Violetta and make her leave the Studio, and after that, Ludmila would've told Diego who his father is. But their plan didn't work out as they planned, and once again, they failed. Character History Ludmila was born by her multi-millionaire parents Priscilla and Mr. Ferro. She was always really spoiled and probably had a lucky childhood. But a couple of years before the events of Violetta her parents divorced, and her father moved to Africa. Priscilla kept Ludmila apart from her father by deleting the e-mails he sent her and destroyed gifts. Her mother married many rich men before season 3 in order to stay rich. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Ludmila was a part of the "cool crowd", along with her boyfriend, León, her best friend Naty, and León's best friend, Andrés. Her first enemy was Camila, and the two groups had a lot of fights. When she met Tomás, she started to have feelings for him, even though she was dating León. When Violetta came to the Studio, she saw her as a rival, because she thinks that Violetta is stealing her spotlight and she isn't "the best" anymore when Violetta is around. She was a very mean and vain person who only cared about herself. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Ludmila seemed a better person, and she tried to show that she changed, but it didn't really work out and she was still the old Ludmila. She and Tomás broke up because of Violetta and Tomás having to leave to Spain. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Ludmila tried to change, and many people thought she actually did, but actually, she was still the old and vain Ludmila. After the arrival of Diego, they made a plan. If Diego could pretend that he likes Violetta, and then make her leave the Studio, Ludmila would've told him who his father is. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Ludmila was very upset because her plan with Diego didn't work out as they planned, and they failed once again. But when Federico returned the Studio, she started to have feelings for him. In the end, they kissed and became a couple. Ludmila looks like she changed again because of Federico, but deep inside her, she still has something bad in her. 'Season 3' Part 1 In the beginning, Ludmila seems to have changed a lot after she and Federico began dating, but sometimes, she's still quite a diva. She and Federico also broke up for some time, because Ludmila stole Violetta's song "Quiero". Part 2 Ludmila begins to change a lot, and also becomes friends with Violetta. Her mum, Priscila, is really mean to her, and she feels that the only person that she can count on is Violetta and Naty. Ludmila also begins to become a kinder person toward Naty treating her more like a friend rather than a slave. Trivia *Ludmila used to treat Naty as a servant but now she treats her as her best friend. *She can't live without make-up.Violetta vs Ludmila *She can play the guitar, the piano and the violin. *She doesn't like playing the drums. *Before Violetta came to the Studio, her main enemy was Camila. *She think she is better than everybody, and she calls herself a supernova. *She is probably good at astronomy, as Naty mentioned. Also, she uses a lot of astronomy when she describes herself as a star, supernova, and when she calls others little planets or asteroids. *Her middle name is Susana. *She wrote the song Destinada a Brillar. *Her catchphase is "Ludmila is out!". *There's a spin-off in Latin America called "Ludmila Cyberst@r", starring Mercedes Lambre. It is Ludmila's video-blog and in most of the episodes, she gives tips on how to be a superstar like her. There's a total of 8 episodes. Disney channel UK have dubbed it into English. *She's a diva and fashionista. *She wrote and sang the song Peligrosamente Bellas with Naty *She has been friends with Diego since they were very little. *Her first boyfriend in the series was León, but they never had feelings for each other, and they were only together because they both were in the "cool crowd".Its unknown If León was her first real boyfriend. *She was expelled from the Studio in three days, because she stole a tape from Angie's purse, and showed it to Violetta. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang Ahí Estaré for Talents 21. *She's very similar to Sharpay Evans from High School Musical: **They both think they're stars and "the best". **Both are extremely rich. **They're both figthing with the new girl (Violetta and Gabriella). **They both have an assistant who they fight with (Naty and Tiara). **Both had someone in the family in their school (Napo and Ryan) **Both have blonde hair. **Both love singing and performing. **Both have a crush on the main characters love interest (Tomás in season 1/Troy in HSM). *She is also really simillar to Regina George from Mean Girls^. *She doesn't like talking to Diego because she thinks people will see them together. *Her mom, Priscila, was introduced in Season 3. * The name Ludmila means "Flavour, Grace" * Violetta made fun of her once for fun with Camila and Francesca and Ludmila recorded it and added it to the Youmix website so everyone thought Violetta was like her. * During season 3, her real character was developed, and she changed into a sweeter and better person. * She broke Diego's guitar, which Violetta gave him. * She got mad at Naty once because of a Feliaty kiss. *She was "fake-dating" Felipe. *Her partner for the YouMix dance contest was Maxi. *Federico gave her a star named Ludmila Ferro. *She can be a good mechanical. *She hates romantic movies because she thinks that they are too cliché. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Violetta 2 Category:Triagonist Category:Violetta 3